Chlothild z Franklandu
Chlodhild z Kraju Franków, Chlothild z Robertynów, Franka (ur. 828 w Wormacji) - była frankijska hrabianka i służka w krwi Freyvinda-skalda, więzień na dworze króla Franków. Jest córką hrabiego Roberta III z Wormacji i Wiltrudy Orleańskiej. Posiada brata, Roberta zwanego Mocnym, najmożniejszego po królu Franków człowieka we Francji, oraz siostrę Odę, żonę hrabiego Wormacji. Historia Jej ojciec zmarł w 834 przez co jej brat przejął jego ziemie i stała się jego wychowanką. Sześć lat później nie potrafiący usiedzieć na uboczu Robert oddał rodowe ziemie i wraz z Chlothild wyruszył do Paryża starając się bezskutecznie wydać młodziutką siostrę za mąż. Chlothild nie chciała słyszeć o małżeństwie używając życia jako niesforna i nieposkromiona dwunastolatka. Nieoczekiwanego sojusznika w tym znalazła w młodym królu Karolu II, który ledwo wstąpił na tron po zmarłym ojcu Ludwiku. Podobno Karol torpedował plany starszego brata Chlothild, bo był w niej zadurzony i zamierzał ją poślubić, tedy Robert zmienił nastawienie skupiając się na tym by zostać królewskim zięciem. Dwa lata później młody Karol pod wpływem możnych został zmuszony do ożenku z córką hrabiego Orleanu i sprawa małżeństwa Chlothild znów stała się dla jej brata otwarta i paląca. To chyba wtedy w okresie młodzieńczego buntu, po okresie w którym wszystko było jej wolno, dziewczyna zaczęła zbaczać nie tam gdzie powinna. W końcu jej brat odkrył, że siostra pod wpływem zamkowego alchemika nie tylko odwraca się od kościoła i jego nauk, ale radośnie wpada w objęcia strony zupełnie przeciwnej. Nakrył ją gdy we własnej komnacie w pełnym skupieniu i ze śmiesznie zmarszczonym nosem była w trakcie malowania jakiegoś pentagramu zwieńczonego czarnymi świecami przerysowywanego z ukradzionej alchemikowi książki. Robert spanikował, bo gdyby na dworze króla wydało się iż siostra wielbi szatana to wraz z nią stanął by na stosie. Pewne opactwo nad sekwaną dostało suty datek aby dziewczyną się zająć, po pierwsze chodziło o przetrzymanie jej, po drugie rzecz jasna o wybicie ze łba chorych fascynacji. Chlotchild może wypatrywała piekła, ale nie w ten sposób. To co przeżyła jako oficjalnie mniszka - nieoficjalnie “to biedne dziewcze z narożnej celi”, było czymś okrutniejszym niż to co jej jako dziecku wpajano o “złym”. Przeorysza nie była sadystką, ona wierzyła w uświęcającą moc cierpienia i bólu. Chlothild cierpiała przez rok, nim którejś nocy klasztor nie został złupiony i spalony przez grupę Northmanów z armii oblegającej Paryż. To Freyvind inicjował te rajdy na klasztory i kościoły jak daleko się da i to on wtedy przybył na czele grupy Dunów. Pod wrażeniem urody dziewczyny, jej wciąż nie złamanego charakteru, oraz faktu, że gdy łupili klasztor znaleziono ją wiszącą z sufitu w sprawiającej męki pozycji, skald zabrał ją na swoją brankę. Była jedyną z klasztoru co nie została zgwałcona. Być może jedyną mniszką w promieniu dnia drogi od Paryża. Po powrocie z wielkiego wikingu Ragnara Lothbroka zakończonym złupieniem Paryża, Freyvind nie sprzedał jej ani w Ribe, ani w Aros. Wmawiał sobie, że cena jaką mu oferują za piękną szlachciankę jest za niska. Po prawdzie bardzo polubił dziewczynę, a jej wigor, wewnętrzna radość i siła charakteru urzekały go. Chlothild za to wręcz zakochała się w swym panu bez pamięci jeszcze zanim po raz pierwszy poda jej krew. Widziała w nim poza tym nie tylko wybawiciela, ale uważała iż jest wampirem, sługą ciemności, a więc i szatana. Chcąc za wszelką cenę pozostać z nim i bojąc się sprzedania w obce ręce zaczęła przysłużać się zdobywaniem informacji i stając się jego oczyma i uszyma w tym względzie. Wkrótce okazała się na tyle pomocna, że Freyvind zdecydował się uczynić z niej służkę w krwi. Być może to ciągłe wypatrywanie 'złego', albo jakaś wrażliwość Chlothild sprawiła, że wyczuła demoniczny byt, który krążył wokół skalda starając się mu szkodzić i wypatrując tylko okazji by doprowadzić go do ostatecznej zguby. Zaoferowała siebie i swą duszę za cenę pozostawienia Freyvinda w spokoju, na co demon zgodził się i przyczaił w jej ciele. Od czasu do czasu czynił jakieś psoty, lecz na istnienie aftergangera już nie nastawał. Chlo nigdy nie powiedziała o tym swemu panu. W czasie misji w Aros po walce Freyvinda z Erikiem z Tisso została wraz z reszta orszaku skalda porwana przez Segovię. Była katowana jego cierpieniem, aż uciekła dołączając do niego, gdy wampirzyca wiążąc skalda krwią wraz z wieszczką Elin i Volundem Berserkerem wysłała ich do kraju Franków. Gdy trafili do Ribe, a Agvindur zakołkował brata czuwała przy nim, aż Agvindur jako Weland zdecydował się ruszyć do kraju Franków by odzyskać z rąk wampirów krew Freyvinda, Elin i Bjarkiego mogącą mieć nad nimi władzę. Chlo ruszyła z nim. W swej dawnej ojczyźnie przysługiwała się Welandowi jak mogła znając język, kraj i obyczaje. Podobno dowodziła nawet oddziałem wojów i prowadziła ich do walki. Dostała się do niewoli wraz z Welandem. Charakter Ciekawa świata z wydawałoby się niespożytymi pokładami energii. Niesamowita hedonistka. Jest pełna wewnętrznej radości której nie złamał ponad rok tortur i wiele innych przypadków cierpienia. Do dziś reaguje panicznym strachem na widok księży. Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:NPC